1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding rail technology and more particularly to a slide rail displacement positioning mechanism, which utilizes an elastically restorable stopper member to limit the sliding movement of the slide rail assembly and to control the positioning of the inner and outer slide rails of the slide rail assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for enabling a slide rail assembly to be positively positioned in position when the inner slide rail is pulled out of the outer slide rail to the desired extent, a shrapnel is provided at the outer slide rail of the slide rail assembly so that the inner slide rail can be positively positioned in a groove in the shrapnel after having been pulled out of the outer slide rail for a distance. However, if the inner slide rail is pulled out of the outer slide rail in a rush, the inner slide rail will be moved over the groove of the shrapnel and not be positively positioned in the desired position.